Time Will Tell
by Fatalonie-The Grinning God
Summary: I think it's rated G, but people are wierd so... Well, if I give a summery it'll give it away, but the Tallest are talking a remembering...stuff


Disclaimer stuffs: The characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon and stuffs. But the theory is mine! All mine! It is an odd theory yes, but hey! Zim doesn't get enough credit for being smart... -_-   
  
A/N: Very odd theory. Very odd. Very mild slash. So beware the freakiness! But I like it, so... R&R please!  
  
  
Time Will Tell,   
By moi, (aka Fatalonie)   
  
  
He had been their child, for a short time. He was them; he was a product of their genes. He had been an experiment. He would have been perfect, he had no flaws, but one.   
  
Purple lay in his large bed alone. Pondering how things would have gone had he never found out. Had he not found out one thing that hurt him far more than anything else in the world. It had been so long ago though, yet they had still not been forgiven. And he was still being incompetent, purposely.  
  
He didn't hear the door open, or feel the bed sink because of another's weight. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around him and a head lay on his shoulder.   
  
"You're not thinking about him again, are you?" Red questioned softly in his ear. Red was not the most sensitive being in the universe, in fact in public he was as cold as a stone. Both of them were, but now he gently rubbed Purple's arm trying to reassure him.   
  
"He hates us you know. He sucks up as much as possible, and yet he acts the way he does just to get on our nerves," Purple whispered. He felt a way of sadness wash over him, but this time he couldn't push it away so easily.  
  
"I thought you weren't attached to him," Red commented.  
  
"I wasn't, but even you couldn't deny him of what he wanted."  
  
"He was getting on my nerves."  
  
"You could have killed him with one of your lasers," Purple objected. "But you couldn't could you? He could have been perfect, he had..." Purple thought this over for a moment, "has my brains, your ruthlessness. And for once being tall hadn't matter, he was... is still far more superior than half of the other Irken soldiers."  
  
"He is the shortest Irken in the universe, Purple. There is nothing we can do, our people-"  
  
"He's only a third of our age!" Purple protested sitting up and turning to look at Red almost pleadingly. Red placed a tentative hand on Purple's shoulder.  
  
"Our race is proud and heartless. We can only abide by time old traditions, we cannot change the opinion of every Irken. And it is treason to do other wise. We could be overthrown, mobbed to death. There is nothing we can do." Purple gave a sigh, Red was right.   
  
"If only he hadn't found out," Purple whispered leaning into Red, "He would have been the most advanced Irken, ever. Our genes combined to make him, he should have been perfect." Red hushed him but couldn't help remembering that day.   
  
  
"I don't feel right sending him off like this! He's merely a child!"  
  
"He's as old as any other Invader. Remember Purple we made a promise. We wouldn't treat him differently. Not because he was a creation of our. He's just an experiment. That is how we should think of him."  
  
"I just can't though. He's-he's...us. He's us in one body! He's a genius! He is our son!"  
  
"Purple!" Red yelled. He hadn't heard the knock on the door. He hadn't seen it open either, neither of them had.  
  
"How else can we think of it? He is, our genes combined, whether we like it or not. Technically Zim is our son." And then Red had caught the flick of antennae standing straight up in attention. Slowly he looked at the shortest Irken in the universe.   
  
"Zim," Red had said softly, coldly. Purple had turned around slowly.  
  
"Is this a joke of yours?" Zim had practically hissed. "Are you trying to humiliate me? Do you enjoy seeing me like this?" Zim had demanded. He had always had Red's uncharacteristic boldness.  
  
"Zim..." Purple whispered hesitantly.  
  
"Fine, joke about it if you please," he hissed, "You'll regret it." Those had been Zim's last sincere words.  
  
  
Red pulled himself out of his reminiscence. He sighed and pulled Purple closer. So perhaps Zim did hate them, perhaps he didn't. He was playing dumb on purpose, purposely making everyone of his attempts to take over the planet easy for the Earth boy to destruct. Perhaps Zim would grow, or perhaps because both he and Purple were the tallest Zim would stay small. He didn't know.   
  
They just had to wait to see what would happen. To see if Zim would grow; to see if he would forgive them. They would both have to wait for the answer...   
  
After all... only time would tell.  
  
  
A/N: Wow that was longer than I thought it would be... Review! Pwetty pwease!  



End file.
